The present invention relates generally to displays, and more particularly to a vehicle display having a plurality of display areas, each selectively displaying one of a plurality of locally-stored graphics based upon information received on a vehicle bus.
Vehicle manufacturers are increasingly using high-resolution, reconfigurable displays in vehicles to present vehicle information, such as turn-by-turn navigation information from a navigation system. High-resolution reconfigurable displays are aesthetically desirable and convey a high-tech image to the consumer. However, it is not currently possible to send high-resolution graphics from an electronic vehicle device to a display via the standard vehicle bus (e.g. J1850 can, etc.). Current vehicle buses are unable to handle the bandwidth which would be required to transmit high resolution images from the navigation system to the display. Moreover, high data transmission rates across the vehicle bus for graphical displays would substantially interfere with communication between other vehicle components on the vehicle bus.